The present invention relates to a floor carpet installation system with the useful surface of the carpet being formed by its nap side and with an anchoring means that can be fixed to the floor. The anchoring means has protuberant mushroom-shaped elements having the form of fingers with thickenings at their ends. The elements are in interlocking engagement with the backside of the carpet formed of a loopless material, opposite the nap side.
A floor carpet installation system is disclosed in DE 195 32 685 A1. In that system a mushroom strip is provided as anchoring means to be fastened to the floor. The anchoring means has upwardly protuberant mushroom-shaped interlocking elements with thickened ends that interlock together with a felt layer. The felt layer forms the backside of the carpet to be installed. This type of anchoring of the carpet incorporates certain inadequacies. In particular, this type of anchoring does not form a sufficiently secure connection for the prevention of sliding along the carpet plane. As a result, buckling and bulges can occur during use, especially with higher stresses, for example by sliding of heavy pieces of furniture, leading to a greater danger of damage.
Objects of the present invention are to provide a floor carpet installation system which guarantees a comparably improved anchoring between carpet and floor.
With a floor carpet installation system according to the present invention, these objects are provided by a micro-adhesive closing member provided as the anchor. Thicknesses of the fingers of the interlocking elements of the anchor have the shape of plate-like heads. The heads are provided on the top with concave depressions. The depressions are provided with an adhesive causing additional connection with the backside of the carpet.
In this manner an especially fixed connection is attained in relation to relative movements along the carpet plane. Since longitudinal sliding is definitely prevented, no danger exists of arching or buckling, even with greater stress.
A micro-adhesive closing member which is particularly suitable for the system according to the present invention is disclosed in DE 196 46 318 A1. In this case, according to the material make-up of the carpet to be installed, particularly the structure of the carpet backside, a micro-adhesive closing with a thickness of the carrier of the interlocking elements of 0.1 to 0.5 mm and with 20 to 600 interlocking elements per cm2 can be used.
One method for especially simple manufacture of microadhesive closings having interlocking elements with plate-like heads, whereby the heads are provided on their tops with concave depressions, is disclosed in German patent application 198 28 856.5.
The depressions of the heads can be provided with the adhesive, providing an additional connection with the backside of the carpet, for example, by scraping the adhesive on the heads.
Textile materials in the form of felts or fleeces can be provided as the backside of the carpet. Also, loose leno weave or flat knitted blank, as found in non-woven textiles or materials can be used.